Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS - Episode 090
の | romaji = Jisedai no Sōzōshu | japanese translated = Creator of the Next Generation | english = | japanese air date = February 20, 2019 | english air date = | japanese opening = go forward | english opening = | japanese ending = Glory | english ending = | screenwriter = | director = | storyboard artist = | animation director = }} "Creator of the Next Generation" is the ninetieth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. It aired in Japan on February 20, 2019. Summary As the duel between Windy and Soulburner concludes, Ai and Playmaker talked about how Lightning doesn't give second chances as the latter refused to aid Windy. Varis doesn't care which Ignis gets destroyed first, since he plans to destroy all of them eventually. Skye then states to Aqua that only Bohman and Lightning are left to defeat. As Skye navigates her area, she noticed that hers was a replica of LINK VRAINS except without any other users. Aqua believes that Bohman or Lightning maybe nearby as the latter watches on. Meanwhile, back in LINK VRAINS, the system is beginning to have distortions and instability as SOL Technologies issues a PR statement saying that they're working on it as Naoki Shima was upset over the news while, Akira questions Ghost Gal on what is happening. Back in Mirror LINK VRAINS, Blue Maiden reached to the Palace where Bohman is as he told her that he was waiting for her at the same time, Frog and Pigeon was teleported the venue as well and begins to broadcast it to everyone else. Ghost Girl then explains to Akira what has happened so far and shows Akira the footage where Skye and Bohman are. Bohman begins to explain to Aqua what his purpose is and tells her to let him handle everything instead. Aqua however, dismisses his notions as Lightning, his creator was malicious and even imprisoned her and placed a virus on her origin, Miyu Sugisaki. Bohman then told her that because he was created as a next generation Ignis, he is not Lightning's puppet but Aqua reasons that he was forced into it by Lightning, denying his existence. When Bohman asked what should he do, Aqua told him to stop harming people and stop following Lightning. Bohman refused and both sides eventually steeled themselves for the upcoming duel, with Bohman saying that he will give Skye and Aqua the vaccine data to restore Miyu as both begins to duel. As the duel starts, Blue Maiden conducts multiple Link Summons using "Marincess Sea Horse" and her Link Monsters which is a feat that impresses Ai. During Bohman's turn, he silently told to Harlin that he will not let his sacrifice go to waste and quickly Summons out his monsters as well. Despite thinking that she has prepared for Bohman's "Hydradrive" monsters, Bohman managed to defeat her initial setup. Akira meanwhile, told Ghost Girl that due to him investigating on the Hanoi Project he wanted to keep Skye away from LINK VRAINS. Bohman compliments on Blue Maiden's dueling style but told her that he will still win as Blue Maiden states that she will help Miyu out. Playmaker and Varis then comments on how Blue Maiden got roped into the Lost Incident. Bohman then begins to radiate his power, causing more instability into LINK VRAINS as the users begin to notice that they cannot log out from it. Hayami then realized that LINK VRAINS was hijacked and taken over as Bohman declares that at this point, he is LINK VRAINS itself, and that Blue Maiden is insignificant compared to him. Blue Maiden however, does not give up and Bohman continues the duel. As Skye intends to inflict burn damage to Bohman using her cards, the latter activates a continuous trap card to prevent her her doing it for 3 times, but Blue Maiden have no intention of backing down as she declares that Bohman's card only prevents her from doing burn damage for only 2 more times. Featured Duel: Bohman vs. Blue Maiden The Duel is conducted as a Master Duel. Turn 1: Blue Maiden Blue Maiden Normal Summons "Marincess Sea Horse" (1400/1000) to the Main Monster Zone. She then uses "Sea Horse" to Link Summon "Marincess Blue Slug" (1500/LINK-1/↓) to the Extra Monster Zone. As it was Link Summoned, the effect of "Blue Slug" lets her add "Sea Horse" from her GY to her hand. Blue Maiden then activates "Sea Horse's" effect to Special Summon it from her hand to a zone a "Marincess" Link Monster points to (1400/1000). She uses "Sea Slug" and "Sea Horse" to Link Summon "Marincess Coral Anemone" (2000/LINK-2/←↓) to the Extra Monster Zone. She then activates the effect of "Coral Anemone"; targeting 1 WATER monster in her GY and Special Summoning it to the zone it points to. She Special Summons "Blue Slug". Blue Maiden then uses "Coral Anemone" and "Blue Slug" to Link Summon "Marincess Marbled Rock" (2500/LINK-3/←↓→). Since "Coral Anemone" was sent to the GY, its effect lets Blue Maiden return "Sea Horse" from her GY to her hand. Blue Maiden then sets a Card. Turn 2: Bohman As there are no monsters in the Main Monster Zones, Bohman Special Summons "Hydradrive Booster" (0/0) from his hand via its own effect. He then uses "Booster" to Link Summon "Coolant Hydradrive" (1000/LINK-1/↓) to the Extra Monster Zone. As there are no monsters in the Main Monster Zones, Bohman Special Summons another "Hydradrive Booster" via its own effect (0/0), then uses it to Link Summon another copy of "Coolant Hydradrive" (1000/LINK-1/↓) to the zone the first one was pointing to. Bohman then activates "Judgement Arrows" (↖↑↗) in the Spell/Trap Zone his second "Coolant" is pointing to. Bohman Normal Summons a third copy of "Hydradrive Booster" (0/0) from his hand and uses it to Link Summon a third "Coolant Hydradrive" (1000/LINK-1/↓) to the leftmost zone "Judgement Arrows" was pointing to. Bohman then uses his 3 copies of "Coolant Hydradrive" to Link Summon "Cubic Hydradrive Lord" (2300/LINK-3/←↓→) to the Middle Zone that "Judgement Arrows" was pointing to. Bohman activates "Cubic Hydradrive Lord's" effect that when it is Link Summoned, Bohman can declare 2 Attributes (WATER, FIRE, or WIND) and it will also treated as those Attributes while face-up on the field in addition to negating the effects of monsters with those Attribute(s) that the opponent controls. Bohman selects WATER and FIRE. "Lord" attacks "Marbled Rock", which activates the effects of "Judgment Arrows" that doubles the current ATK of a Link Monster it points to during damage calculation only ("Cubic Hydradrive Lord": 2300 → 4600 ATK). "Marbled Rock" is destroyed (Blue Maiden: 4000 → 1900 LP). Because it destroyed a monster with the same Attribute as itself in battle, the third effect of "Lord" activates, enabling it to attack again in a row. As a "Marincess" Link Monster she controlled is destroyed, Blue Maiden then activates her set "Marincess Snow", targeting a "Marincess" Link Monster in her GY and Special Summoning a "Marincess" Link Monster from her Extra Deck with a lower Link Rating than that target (which is also treated as a Link Summon) and that Link Monster will be unaffected by her opponent's card effects. Blue Maiden targets the Link-3 "Marbled Rock" and Special Summons the Link-2 "Marincess Crystal Heart" (0/LINK-2/↙↘) to the Extra Monster Zone. "Lord" then attacks "Crystal Heart", but Blue Maiden activates "Crystal Heart's" effect; When "Crystal Heart" or another "Marincess" monster it points to is targeted for an attack, that monster will not be destroyed by battle and she takes no damage from it by sending a "Marincess" monster in her hand to the GY. In addition, "Crystal Heart's" third effect also prevents the attacking monster from being affected by other card effects aside from its own, so the effect of "Judgement Arrows" does not activate. Bohman then sets a card. Turn 3: Blue Maiden Blue Maiden draws "Marincess Bubble Blast". Since her opponents controls a LINK-3 or higher monster, she activates "Bubble Blast" and targets "Crystal Heart" for its effect. Now, if a "Marincess" is Summoned to a zone "Crystal Heart" points to, she can inflict damage to her opponent equal to the total Link Rating of the "Marincess" Link Monsters linked to the targeted monster or the Summoned monster x 500. But she cannot declare an attack the turn she activates that card. Blue Maiden then activates the effect of "Sea Horse" from her hand to Special Summon it to a zone "Crystal Heart" is pointing to. The effect of "Bubble Blast" activates, which would inflict 1000 damage to Bohman, but Bohman then activates his Continuous Trap Card "Interference Canceller" by targeting 1 co-linked Link Monster he controls. The turn it was activated, if his opponent activates a card or effect that would inflict damage, Bohman can reduce that damage to 0 and he can use this effect up to the number of times up to the targeted monster's Link Rating. Since "Lord" is a LINK-3 Monster, Bohman negates the damage from "Bubble Blast" and can activate the effect of "Interference Canceller" twice more. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Trivia * During Bohman's turn, Skye did not have any card or effect that would prevent her from direct attacks, so had Bohman decided to simply use his 3 copies of "Coolant Hydradrive" to initiate a direct attack, it would have resulted into an OTK.